Best Friends Forever
by SparksFan1
Summary: Emma finds out her best friend has leukemia what will she do. RR and CM. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ross and Rachel got married. They have Emma who is 16 right now. Monica and Chandler are also married. They have Jack and Erica, lets just say their 16. Joey went to Hollywood now he's a big movie star. Phoebe and Mike are married. They have little girl named Lily who's 6.Also, Emma and Casey are very popular. Jack and Erica are just normal, they aren't popular, but they have a few friends. Oh and Casey has a brother who's 17.

"Best Fiends Forever"

I have leukemia echoed through Emma's mind. Emma couldn't believe that her best friend Casey of ten years had leukemia. Then Emma began crying hysterically.

Emma- I don't believe you, your lying tell me your lying Casey

Casey- I'm sorry Ems it's true I went to the doctor yesterday he said it doesn't look good, but he said if I do chemo I have hope

Emma- Oh my god I cant believe this why you, why not me.

Casey-Don't say that Emma you'll see I'll get better, it'll just take some time

Emma-I got to go. I'm sorry. I'll call you or see you in school. Bye

Then Emma ran off as fast as she could to her house. While Casey is standing there with tears springing from her eyes.

Emma began running and running until she bumped into her cousin Erica. They lived right next door to each other in Scarsdale. Also Phoebe and Mike live a block away.

Emma- Sorry Erica

Erica- Oh my god Emma what's wrong you look horrible

Emma- Thanks

Erica- I didn't mean it like that

Emma- I don't really want to talk about It just want to go home ok

Erica- Ok, but if you want to talk about it I'm here for you

Emma- Ok thanks Erica bye

Then Erica went inside her house to the living room where Jack was playing video games.

Jack- Hey sis how was your walk

Erica- Weird Emma was crying

Jack- Why what happened

Erica- I don't know she was running really fast and she bumped into me she looked really upset

Jack- Weird

Erica- I know! She yells it like Monica does

Then Monica comes in the door from work with groceries

Monica- Hey guys I talked to Rachel and Phoebe today and everyone's coming to dinner tonight since it's Friday it doesn't matter. Now go and clean up your rooms.

Erica- Ok can I vacuum too it looks like a pig sty in this living room

Jack- Again. Uh I hate cleaning

Now were at Phoebe and Mike's house

Phoebe- Hey Mike do you want to go to Monica's tonight they invited us for dinner

Mike- Sure that's cool

Phoebe- Yay, ok I'll go tell Lily

Lily- Mama

Phoebe- Hey Lily do you want to go see Jack, Erica, and Emma today

Lily- Yes me want to

Phoebe- Ok good

Ross and Rachel were talking in the kitchen. Then Emma stormed into the house and ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

Now Ross and Rachel are looking at each other. With uh huh looks. Then they both went up to Emma's room and knocked on the door.

Rachel- Hey Emma its your mom and dad can we come in

Emma- Go away I don't feel like talking to nobody

Ross opened the door and him and Rachel walked in to see Emma crying on her bed

Ross- What happened are you ok

Then Emma dries her tears and murmurs

Emma- Its just not fair

Rachel- What's not fair honey

Emma- Casey has leukemia

Ross- I'm so sorry Ems

Rachel- Oh honey you know what I'll go and call Monica and tell her we cant come over and we can talk about or go watch a movie

Emma- Thanks you guys are the best

Then Emma hugs Ross and Rachel 


	2. Chapter 1

Later on at dinner. Phoebe, Mike, and Lily are there with the Bing family

Phoebe- Hey Mon why isn't Rachel and Ross here with Emma

Monica- I don't know she just called and said that they couldn't come over tonight

Phoebe- Strange

Monica- Yea I'll call her tomorrow to see what's up

Lily- Mama where's Emma

Phoebe- She isn't her sweetie we'll see her another day

Lily- Oh ok

Chandler- Hey guys do you wanna hear a joke

Mike- Yea what

Chandler- Knock knock

Mike- Who's there

Chandler- Orange

Mike- Orange who

Chandler- Orange you glad were in our 40's because I'm not

Monica- Honey that isn't funny

Then Jack whispers to Erica ear

Jack- Dad has such stupid jokes

Erica- Tell me a about it

Phoebe- Joey would be crying why god why

Mike- Speaking of Joey has anyone heard from him

Chandler- Yea he called last week

Phoebe- What did he say

Monica- He said he got a new movie deal and the best part is that its in New York

Phoebe- Yay that's so cool it'll be like old times we can go to Central Perk and see Gunther

Mike- Who's Gunther

Phoebe- The blonde guy

Mike- Oh the good looking one

Phoebe- Don't worry sweetie you know your the sexiest man on earth to me

Then Mike kisses Phoebe. Then Monica whispers to Phoebe

Monica- So who do you think really is the sexiest man on earth

Phoebe- Mike

Monica- Really

Phoebe- No definitely Brad Pitt

Now its Monday and Emma, JAck, and Erica are at school. Now Emma is going to her locker where she see's Casey laughing

Emma- Hey Casey

Casey- Hey Emz what's up

Emma- Are you feeling ok

Casey- Yea why wouldn't I

Emma- Hey Shane and Josh we'll catch you guys later I just need to talk to Casey for a sec k

Shane- No prob

Josh- See ya

Emma- Ok are you really ok

Casey- Yes what's with the third degree jeez

Emma- Sorry after you told I just felt so bad and I want to make sure that your fine

Casey- Emma I know you care and I love you for it, but I want to live my life to the fullest. You never know tomorrow could be the end you know what I'm saying

Emma- Yea your right I guess I was just over reacting

Casey- Ok so are you going to Shane's party this Friday I heard it gonna be the bomb. Plus my brother's coming home I cant wait for you to meet him. He was in New York living with our aunt because he got a scholarship for a acting school he's been there since he was five, but he visits us and we visit him so it's all good.  
Emma- Yea I'm so there and I cant wait to meet your brother

Casey- Cool I'll see you at lunch

Emma- Bye

Then as Emma turned around she bumped into a guy

Emma- Sorry

Adam- It's ok it's my fault

Emma- I'm Emma

Adam- Hey I'm Adam

Emma- Are you knew I haven't seen you before

Adam- Well I lived here for a couple years then I moved to New York

Emma- That's cool

Adam- Yea so

Then there's a minute of uncomfortable silence

Emma- Hey are you should come to my friend Shane's party it's gonna be awesome

Adam- Sure that's cool

Emma- Ok here call me on this number to get the directions

She takes a peace paper out and gives it to him

Adam- Ok I'll call you later

Emma- Bye

Emma just walked off and Adam standing there thinking I'm good I got a girl in the first day. Plus she's cute and funny.

Now Emma's walking to her class thinking wow he is so hot. I'm soooo lucky. Now she turned and went in to math worst subject of them all. Where she sees Jack and Erica.

Erica- Hey Emma are you feeling better.

Emma- Oh that umm yea I guess

Then she takes out her Vogue and begin reading it and she notices that Jack and Erica are reading Harry Potter.

Emma- Hey guys truthfully I would throw away the Harry Potter books, what is it the tenth one or something

Jack- It's interesting.

Emma- And so out if you guys want to fit in Jack you need to read Sports Illustrated and Emma you have to read Vogue

Before they could answer Emma's friends Tiffany and will came

Tiffany- Ewww Harry Potter that is so ten years ago

Will- Dude Harry Potter are you serious go read playboy or sports illustrated way more interesting

Jack- I don't like that kind of stuff

Will- Dork

Emma- Will be nice

Will- Sorry Emma

Tiffany- Ok is it Jack and Erica can you shoo we wanna talk to Emma

Erica- Why you can go, I don't want to leave

Emma- Look guys there's Mary go talk to her

Jack- No where staying I'm sick of being pushed around by these morons

Will- Morons, ok take it Tiffany

Tiffany- This is gonna hurt but ok. Erica and Jack. Hmmm. You guys are so disgusting look your wearing overalls. I don't know who your related to Emma. Plus you read harry potter and you don't go to parties. Plus your friends their as pathetic as you are. Truth hurts doesn't it.

Emma- You fucking bitch I hope you burn in hell with Will

Then Erica runs of with tears in her eyes, Then Jack follows her and right when he's at the door he looks at Emma. Then Emma gets up, but Tiffany and Will stop her.

Will- Forget about them

Tiffany- Yea you worked so hard to get popular everyone loves you. Do you want to throw it all away for those two

Then Emma sits down. Jack shakes his head at Emma and runs off to find Erica

Tiffany- You did the right thing

Will- Totally

Emma- Yea maybe

To be continued….. 


	3. Chapter 2

Later on after school Emma gets in her car when she notices Jack and Erica are walking home so she catches up with them

Emma- Hey guys what's up

Erica- What do you want trader

Emma- Oh about that I'm really sorry

Jack- Sorry isn't gonna cut it

Emma- I'm really sorry I wanted to go after you guys but everybody was already looking at us, I just couldn't.

Erica- So popularity means more to you than your own family, that's low Emma

Emma- What do I have do to prove that I love you guys

Jack- Dump your so called friends

Erica- Yea

Emma- I don't know. I mean their not all that bad

Erica- Yes they are

Emma- I have an idea. How about if I do a makeover for you too and you can become popular than their wont be anymore fighting

Erica- Keep talking

Emma- You'll get invited to all the parties, have a lot friends, and people will look up to you guys, so are you in or out.

Jack- I always wanted to date Casey 

Emma- Um we'll see, but after I get done with you all the girls are gonna want you

Erica- Ok were in

Emma- Great. I'll call you guys in an hour so we can go to the mall and get new clothes

Erica- One question

Emma- Hmmmm

Erica- Can we get a ride home

Emma- Yea hop in

Emma then drove off with them in her Mercedes her parents bought her on her 16th birthday.

Over at Phoebe and Mike's house

Phoebe- So what do you wanna do tonight

Mike- I don't know maybe this

Then Mike kissed Phoebe

Phoebe- Stop Lily can come in any second

Mike- I put her down for a nap ten minutes ago

Phoebe- Well, aren't you the prepared one

Then Phoebe and Mike start making out on the couch when the doorbell rings

Mike- Ahhh who can that be

Phoebe- I'll be right back

Phoebe opens the door and finds Joey smiling

Phoebe- Joey!

Joey- Pheebs

Then they hug

Phoebe- What are you doing here I thought you were coming in a month

Joey- Well things changed and shooting begins next week

Phoebe- That's great. Hey Mike guess who's here

Mike- Who

Phoebe- Joey

Mike- Oh hey bud what's up how's Hollywood treating you

Joey- Really good. I get movie deals and everything and the best part is all the hot chicks I can date

Mike- Nice

Later Erica and Jack got out of the car, said bye to Emma and went inside their house

Monica- Hey guys

Both- Hey mom

Monica- I was thinking we can go to the zoo today we haven't been their in years

Jack- Were kind of busy, plus were too old for those kind of things

Monica- What were are you guys going

Erica- To the mall with Emma

Monica- Oh do you want me to come I see these beautiful flower jackets today

Erica- Um no thanks mom we can manage.

Jack- Yea

Monica- Well make sure your back at around 7 your aunt Phoebe and Mike have some big news they wanted to tell us about

Erica- Ok bye 

Monica- Be careful don't talk to strangers

Jack- Bye

Then they walked next door to get Emma and Rachel answers the doorbell

Rachel- Hey guys

Erica- Hi aunt Rachel is Emma there

Rachel- Yea hold on a sec. Emma!

Emma- What

Rachel- Emma and Jack are here

Then Emma shows up in her denim skirt and new Ralph Lauren jacket

Rachel- Wow hunny you look beautiful

Emma- Thanks mom

Erica was watching this scene and she wished her mom could be fashionable like her aunt, but all she like were flowers jackets and animals on t-shirts, totally not cool

Rachel- so where are you guys going

Emma- Mall wanna come mom

Rachel- I'd love to but I gotta get some of my work done than go to Chandler and Monica for dinner, so make sure your back before 7.

Emma- Great that gives us like 4 hours lets go

Rachel- Bye

Later on at the mall

Emma- Ok guys here's the plan we buy clothes, cut hair, and Emma you get your nails done.

Jack- I thought my hair looked good

Emma- Um well when we get it cut it'll look even better

Jack- Ok

Erica- Wow looking beautiful is hard work

Emma- Tell me about it

Now their in the Abercrombie store when Emma notices this cute little skirt

Emma- Erica you have to buy this it's so cute

Erica- And short mom would flip if she saw me wearing this, also it's a little slutty

Emma- Please, you'll look great in it, it's not like your fat or something

Erica- Ok, hoe much does it cost

Emma- Only $30

Erica- Only that's so expensive I only brought $100 with me how's that gonna cover everything

Emma- Don't worry my grandparents gave me $1000 this Christmas, I didn't even spend a penny on it yet

Erica- Thank Emz

Emma- No problem. Hey Jack how are you doing

Jack- Good look what I found

Emma- Wow Jack I'm so happy these are actually good looking clothes

Jack- Thanks I'm gonna go buy them now

Erica- Hey Emz can you come over here

Emma- Yea what

Erica- What do you think of this these skirts and shirts

Emma- I'm impressed they look hot, I'll grab some for myself.

They went to a few other stores, then they went to the salon to get their hair done, except Emma she got hers done 2 weeks ago

Alicia- Emma sweetheart how are you

Emma- Doing good these are my cousins Jack and Erica

Alicia- Hi I'm Alicia and I'll be doing your hair today

Both- Hi

Alicia- So what do you guys want to do with your hairs

They both look at Emma for advice

Emma- Well I thought you could cut Emma's hair give her highlights, basically make it silky and flowing. For jack's hair cut it a little bit, maybe give him highlights, and make it spiky

Alicia- Alright I can do that, It'll be done in an hour and the cost will be only $100 since you and your mom are VIP customers here, does that sound good

Emma- Yea sounds great, here

She gives Alicia the money. Then an hour later, Jack and Erica come back looking better than ever

Emma- Wow guys you look so good

Both- Thanks

They still had an hour so they were roaming around the mall when they saw some of Emma's friends at the food court

Emma- Hey guys this is our chance you guys go change clothes that you just bought and Emma here's lipstick and mascara put that on and meet me here in 5 minutes

Both- Ok

5 minutes later they come back in their clothes they got

Emma- All right act cool, don't mention Harry potter and smile, trust me they'll love you

They both take a big breath and follow Emma

Emma- Hey guys what up

Casey- Yea who is this cutie

She goes near Jack

Then Shane goes near Erica

Shane- Wow, how you doin

Emma- Well guys you know who they are, their my cousins Jack and Erica

To be continued… 


	4. Chapter 3

Shane- What! 

Casey- Are you sure they look different.

Emma- Yea its them.

Casey- You guys look amazing.

Both- Thanks.

Shane- You should come to the party, I'm having tomorrow night its gonna be awesome.

Erica- Ok that sounds great.

Jack- Yea we'll be there .

Emma- All right we have to go, but I'll see you guys tomorrow.

Shane- Bye.

Casey- Oh Jack and Erica sit with us at lunch tomorrow.

Erica- Alright bye.

Jack- C ya.

Once Jack and Erica got into Emma's car they were ecstatic.

Erica- Oh my god did you see their faces

Emma- Yea they were so shocked

Erica- This is gonna be so awesome

Jack- Yea cant wait for the party tomorrow night.

They drove along with laughter and jokes until they got Monica and Chandler's house. Emma checked her watch and it was 7:20 they were late. Then all of them went inside the house.

Jack- Were home!

Then Monica came from the dining room.

Monica- You were supposed to be home 20 minutes ago and why did you get a haircut and these clothes what's with them.

Erica- There nice clothes mom

Monica- Not a peep from you missy, that skirt barely covers your butt.

Erica- But mom

Monica- Go change it right now

Erica then mumbles under her breath.

Erica- At least I got new friends with these clothes than stupid flower jackets.

Monica- What did you say?

Erica- Nothing your majesty.

Monica- That's it Erica your grounded for one week.

Erica- That is so not fair what about Jack.

Monica- Don't get your brother in this.

Jack- Ok were gonna go upstairs lets go Erica. Bye Emma and thanks for everything.

Emma- No problem, hey Aunt Monica is my mom and dad here.

Monica- Yea, but I have one question for you

Emma- Yea what is it

Monica- Why did you go shopping with Jack and Erica, you never did before. Plus, why did you buy those kind of clothes for them.

Emma- Um I don't know. I just wanted to hang out with them I guess.

At that time everybody piled up in the hall

Ross- What's the matter we heard yelling

Monica- Oh it was nothing. It's just what Erica was wearing that's all.

Rachel- Emma what did you do?

Emma- Why does everything have to be my fault. Jeez I just wanted them to be popular, so we could hang out. God, why is everybody flipping out about this, their sixteen they should have fun and so should I.

At that point Emma ran out of the house and into hers right next door. Then immediately when she got inside the phone rung. She took a big breath and picked it up.

Emma- Hello?

Adam- Hey its Adam.

Then Emma smiled a little bit.

Emma- Hey what's up?

Adam- Remember how you asked me if I wanted to come to Shane's party. Well I do and I was wondering If you'd like to go with me.

Emma- Yea I'd love to.

Adam- Cool where do you live?

Then Emma and Adam chatted for five more minutes and hung up.

Back at Chandler and Monica's.

Rachel- I'm so sorry about that guys. I don't know what go into her.

Ross- Yea I think we should go now

Chandler- Alright bye guys

Both- Bye

Mike- Yea we should be heading home. Lily's getting pretty tired.

Monica- But you didn't tell us the big news.

Phoebe- We'll tell you guys another night, ok.

Chandler- Alright bye

Monica- Bye

Then all of them except Monica and Chandler left the house

Chandler- What a night.

Monica- Tell me about it.

Then Ross and Rachel entered the house

Ross- Emma

Emma- Yea what

Rachel- Can you come down here for a sec

Then Emma came down the stairs

Emma- Yea

Ross- What was all that about at Monica and Chandler's

Emma- I don't know. It just came out.

Rachel- Well now your going to have to call your aunt and uncle to apologize.

Emma- Do I have to daddy?

She now used her puppy eyes.

Ross- Sorry sweetie but you have to.

Emma- Fine

Then Emma went on the phone spent five minutes talking to her aunt and uncle, saying how sorry she was. Luckily they excepted her apology, then said bye and hung up the phone.

Rachel- See that wasn't that bad was it.

Emma- Yea I guess.

Rachel- Ok now go get ready for bed

Emma- Alright c ya

Next day at lunch. Everything was going well. All of Emma's friends loved Jack and Erica.

Emma- So Shane how many people are gonna be at the party tonight

Shane- Around 50. It's not that bad, but I didn't want it to be like last year when 100 people came, that was crazy.

Emma- Yea that was a crazy night.

Erica- Ugh I don't if I can come, I'm grounded.

Tara- Why don't you sneak out, I've done it a million times and I never got caught.

Erica- I don't know.

Emma- I have a plan. At 6 o clock tell your mom your tired, and don't want to be bothered. Then when your mom cleans the kitchen or her bedroom you can sneak out. Plus your dad's gonna be at work so it's gonna be easy. Then when your outside I can pick you up. Oh crap I forgot somebody picking me up, oh well, he can drive you.

Jack- How about me

Emma- Sorry, I forgot tell your mom your staying over your friends house and go with Emma, ok.

Jack- Yea that sounds good.

Erica- Yea that can work.

Casey- Anyways Emz who is this date your bringing along.

Emma- Well, your just gonna have to wait and see.

Casey- Party pooper.

Emma- Yea, oh well.

To be continued...


End file.
